Junon
Story John, Gwen and Vector arrive at another port town, which was a rundown town. In the distance is a big airbase. Vector: Where are we now? John: According to this map, this is Junon, the city at the edge of this continent. (John’s eyes then glow, then fade.) About time we met up with you guys. (Gwen and Vector turn, seeing Kai, Sakura, Ian, Chopper and Logan coming into the city.) Ian: How did you get past the Zolom? John: We went by sea. Chopper: John! Gwen! (Chopper runs over to them, Gwen hugging him.) Gwen: Hey Chopper. How you doing? Chopper: It was so scary! (Chopper is crying) First we were separated! Then we were chased by goblins! Then there were zombies! Gwen: There, there. It’s alright. John: Zombies? Logan: Some pumpkin headed guy. Something tells me he’s not part of Shinra. John: So there’s more to worry about. Surprised that you’re here, Logan. Logan: It’s time I personally stab Shinra with my claws. The group heads down to the beach, as there was nothing else in the village. They see a young girl playing down at the water. There was a large tower going up to the sky, to the airbase. Then, a Leviathan comes out of the water, creating a tidal wave that sucks the girl in. The girl screams, and Kai charges in, the others following close behind. John: Ian, Vector! Get the girl! Kai fires arrows at the Leviathan, which explode on contact with its skin. However, it doesn’t hurt it. It roars at her, and goes to bite down. Logan swings his claws, creating Air Claws that knocks the Leviathan away. John fires several mana blasts, forcing it back, but it doesn’t injure it. Kai fires several arrows, keeping its attention. John sees Ian carrying the girl out of the water, and he slaps down the Omnitrix. Davy Jones: Davy Jones! Davy Jones jumps into the air, punching the Leviathan, knocking it into the water. Davy Jones grabs ahold, going down with it, and continues to pound in the Leviathan. The Leviathan then pulls back into the ocean, swimming away. Davy Jones gets off, and makes his way back to shore, reverting. The girl wasn’t breathing. Ian: Come on, wake up! Wake up! (Kai pushes Ian out of the way, and begins administering CPR. Eventually, the girl spits out water, and wakes up in a shock.) Girl: (Gasping) Whew! Scary! (She sees Kai.) Thank you, lady! Here, take this. (She pulls out a piece of red materia, giving it to Kai.) I found it in the water. They might’ve dropped it from the base above. (She points at the tower, and up to the airbase.) John: What’s up there, anyway? Girl: That’s the airbase where Mr. Michael’s aircraft is being built. Logan: Michael! The President’s brat? Ian: He’s the President now. Girl: Mr. Michael is coming here soon. (Kai then bends over, and whispers something in the girl’s ear.) Okay. Thank you lady! (The girl runs back to the village.) Logan: If the boy’s going to be here today. John: Then it’s definetely something to look into. I’m going up there. Logan: How? John: I’m going to fly. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (Kai gasps in astonishment. Big Chill then takes to the air, flying up the tower. Kai then looks at Sakura, and Sakura nods. Kai fires an arrow with a rope, and pulls herself to the tower. She then starts climbing it.) Sakura: Okay, let’s go! (She starts heading back to the village.) Logan: Hold on! Where are you going? Sakura: We need to find a way into the base, and join up with John and Kai. Logan: No, we just wait for them to come back. Sakura: They aren’t coming back. Kai made that quite clear. Logan: You think I’m going to take orders from a stupid little kid like her? Sakura: Kai is wiser, and a better fighter, than you’ll ever be. (Sakura turns her head with attitude, and heads back to Junon. Chopper, Gwen and Vector follow Sakura instantly, while Ian goes over to Logan.) Ian: Don’t forget, Kai is a hunter of Artemis. She’s probably been alive for decades. Logan: They don’t grow up. In maturity or smarts. She still has the mindset that she had when she joined the Hunters. I don’t trust her. Ian: I didn’t at first either. However, John trusts her with his life, and I learned that she is interested in everyone’s safety as well as her mission. We can trust her, and now, I do. (Ian then goes off to catch up with the others. Begrudgingly, Logan follows.) End Scene Big Chill flies up, and makes it onto the airbase. He reverts. John: Darn it! Shinra Soldier: Hey! You! (John turns, seeing a Shinra soldier there.) What are you doing out of uniform? The march is about to begin! John: What? Oh, right! Sorry, sir! Shinra Soldier: Come on already! (The soldier takes John to a changing room, and he puts on a Shinra suit, as well as given a rifle. John makes sure that the sleeve of his coat covers the Omnitrix.) Let’s go, let’s go! John and the soldier join a large group of soldiers, marching down the street. They eventually arrive at a dock, and they see a large airship in the distance. The group stops, in front of a stage. On the stage, is Michael and Dr. Eggman. Michael: Hello, my fellow soldiers! Today, I am proud to announce that our weapons specialist, Dr. Eggman, has completed the airship, the Highwind! (The soldiers cheer, and John cheers as well, to keep in disguise.) With this ship, we will be able to complete our goals of finding the Promised Land! You have your orders! Move out! The soldiers move out, with half of the soldiers heading towards the airship, while the other half, John included, join Michael and Eggman onto a cargo ship. The cargo ship takes off. John looks back at Junon, seeing a highly fortified base facing the sea. John: Whoa. I hope you guys are okay, otherwise it’ll be a while till I see you. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Girl Villains *Leviathan *President Michael *Dr. Eggman *Shinra soldiers Aliens *Davy Jones *Big Chill (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Logan doesn't trust Kai. *Kai obtains a summon materia. *Dr. Eggman makes his first physical appearance. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF